


kinktober day 4

by Sang_argente



Series: kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mirror Sex, could be underage stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: "No other werewolf, no other person, could ever have such a mate as perfect as you. I'm constantly astounded by the fact that this only happens on your say so. And that, despite my past actions, you continually say so."





	kinktober day 4

“See what I see?”

“No,” Stiles said quietly, turning his face away. He thought he'd be able to do this but he can't. He hates the way he looks on a normal day but he especially can't stand looking at himself like this, weak and begging.

Peter sighs and rests his chin on Stiles's shoulder. He ignored the sight of Stiles's quickly softening dick and instead watched as his hands stroked the pale skin of Stiles's thighs. It was such a wonderful picture, his claws drifting over a spiderweb of delicate veins. And it was only possible because Stiles allowed it.

That's what this was supposed to show him.

“Look in the mirror, Stiles,” Peter said before kissing his neck. He met Stiles's gaze in the mirror and smiled slightly, letting it grow when he saw the pink creep into Stiles's cheeks.

“Look at us together. Look at how you take me in so easily, cradle me in your body. Look at how your legs fall apart to make space between them for me. Look at the curve of your stomach where you can just barely see the tip of my dick. Look at the smudge of fingerprints on your hips where you let me hold you down.

Look at the bites on your chest where you let me mark you. Look at your nipples, so puffy and pink and raw where you let me nurse on you. Look at your throat where you let me claim you, scar you. Look at your face where you flush from satisfaction and pride. knowing you do your job as a werewolf's mate.

This is what I see,” Peter finished.

Surprise and desire sparked in Stiles's eyes as he trailed over his body. Instead of being bogged down with anxiety and insecurity, he was looking at himself with reassurance and pride. It was as if he was looking at a completely different person.

“You see me like this all the time?” he asked.

“Yes,” Peter said, pleased as he watched Stiles's regain his erection. “It's not always so sexual, darling, but I always see you for the gift you are. No other werewolf, no other person, could ever have such a mate as perfect as you. I'm constantly astounded by the fact that this only happens on your say so. And that, despite my past actions, you continually say so.”

“Peter?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Now, fuck me hard. I want to see what I look like coming on your dick.”

“Yes, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i'm sorry i fell behind. if you want to encourage me, find me on [tumblr.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
